The Welcome Back Party
by LittleLonnie
Summary: Tag to 6x9  Clap Your Hands if You Believe . Just a longer and slightly alt. version of what happened between Sam and Sparrow hippie girl  and some Dean. Mild sex. Nothing too detailed.


Title: **The Welcome Back Party**

**Author:** LittleLonnie

**Warning:** Mild sex scene, spoilers for all aired season 6 episodes

**Genre:** Family, humor

**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Sparrow (hippie girl)

**Summary: **Tag to 6x9 (Clap Your Hands if You Believe). Just a longer and slightly alt. version of what happened between Sam and Sparrow.

**Note:** So I wrote this just for the fun of it and is possible the first or at least one of the first SPN fics that isn't limp!Sam! When I watched "Clap Your Hands If You Believe" I totally fell in love with Sparrow Jennings (the hippie girl) and Sam. Obviously this has nothing to do with romance, but they're cute! The silly grins when Dean came back and caught them in bed! Haha. So it contains sex, but it's nothing detailed.

* * *

"I want to help. If I can," the hippie girl offered and Sam raised his eyebrows, but smiled.

The two found a library to check out books and the Internet without much luck. Besides it was pretty obvious what kind of help Sparrow had offered.

"You know what, Sam? You are amazing," she winked at him and rested her hand high up on his thigh,

"I think you deserve a little break. Get your mind off your brother. He's going to be fine you know. The aliens aren't bad," she said, dead seriously.

Ten minutes later they were at the motel room, Sparrow Jennings still smiled and looked around the room.

"Your brother is so lucky," she snickered and pointed a hand at the ceiling,

"Wonder what they're showing him," she said, voice dreamy and Sam wondered for just a moment what the girl might have been smoking. Not that he cared. She was hot and game to "help" him after all. She let her bag drop to the floor and pulled her top over her head. No bra. Perfect.

"Of course, it must be awful not knowing where your brother is," she waltzed up to him, long red-ish hair rolling over her slim shoulders. Sam raised his eyebrows, not realizing he was smiling.

"Oh... oh yeah," his brow pulled together though he couldn't bother hiding the sly grin on his face and she didn't seem to think he was acting weird. Dean was overreacting. Having a soul is so overrated.

"Well that's why I'm here huh?" the girl smiled again and flicked the light off with a finger on the switch. She grabbed his shirt with one hand and they tumbled onto the bed together.

* * *

"Is that even legal?" Sam snickered as the hippie girl climbed on top of him and straddled him. She laid her torso and arms on his chest and collar before resting her chin of her hands, looking him in the eyes.

"Dude, half the reason it's so good is because it's illegal. You should try it once," she lightly poked him in the chin before kissing his chest.

"Nah, I need to keep my head as clear as possible. You know, because of my line of work," Sam informed. Add to that he didn't need Dean to have more things to argue with him about. He closed his eyes feeling her kisses on his chest and sighed, running his fingers lightly up her spine.

"Totally. Gotcha'," the hippie girl collected all her hair over one shoulder as sat up a bit, hands on his chest, one finger running over his tattoo.

"I hope your brother comes back. Imagine all the hard facts he could give to research," she bit her bottom lip and changed her position a little.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said uninterested and placed his hands on her thighs under the covers.

"Oh, you're all business aren't you? I can respect that," she snickered for the tenth time. She leaned down again to place her hands on the bed beside Sam's head and slowly moved up and down.

Sam kissed her back when she kissed him. It kinda came with the whole sex thing despite this having nothing to do with love.

"What does the tattoo mean?" the girl whispered to him between small, meaningless kisses.

"It's a pro-oh," Sam gasped when she did a very good movement,

"Protective spell," he quickly said before she pulled another moan out of him. He let one of his hands run down her bare back as she moved and again made him wonder why he would need a soul when he still could feel this.

"'gainst what?" she whispered, closing her mouth over his again.

"Possessions," Sam whispered into her mouth. That made her stop moving, but she didn't move away. Sam opened his eyes and met hers in the dark.

"Smart idea," she said, surprising Sam a little.

"You don't think it's weird?" Sam asked.

"What can I say? I'm open minded," she wiggled her eyebrows and Sam laughed.

"I've noticed," he whispered again and Sparrow laid her arms on his chest again, enjoying feeling his warm chest against hers.

"There's green little men out there, Sam. There's demons and fairies too," she nodded and Sam tugged her impossibly closer. This girl sure was more fun then his brother. And good in bed too of course.

"What's up with your name anyway?" Sam spoke up again when she moved over him, small hands running down his stomach with a mischievous look on her face.

"I think my mother was high when I was born," she shrugged and laid back down on his chest. Sam pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she kissed him and suddenly there was light in the room.

Sparrow paused and frowned, turning her head confused and Sam did too.

"Dean!" Sam looked surprised up at his brother in the door, looking at them with a dumbfounded look on his face. Sam ran one hand higher up on Sparrow's neck as if to cover her, while the other laid over the small of her back. She didn't say anything, just locked her arms around his neck and watched the two men.

"What the hell?" Dean held his arms out, that bizarre look on his face growing impossibly more bizarre.

"Oh that's Dean?" Sparrow finally spoke up and turned to look at Sam. Sam grinned and nodded happily as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

"Sam! They brought your brother back!" she lovingly proclaimed and turned to look at the big brother, but making no sign of moving off the little brother. Sam smiled just as happily and turned to Dean again.

Dean gaped dumbly at the scene, his brother and the hippie girl seemingly happy and not seeing the awkward position they all were in. Sure he knew Sam was soulless, but if he had walked in on Sam with a girl when he had his soul Sam would have been fully clothed by now, red as a lobster.

"So..." Sam tapped Sparrow's back as if she was a drum,

"I guess we should get dressed?" he asked and looked at Dean, to make sure he was getting the right idea.

"Yeah," Dean answered with a slightly high pitched voice,

"I'll be in the bathroom," he rushed past them and closed the door after him.

* * *

"He seems nice," Sparrow smiled and sat up.

"And alive," Sam added with a satisfied nod. She climbed out of bed, quickly pulling on her pants and top while Sam was in his own pants in seconds.

"Can I come out now?" Dean asked from the bathroom.

"Yes! Don't be shy!" Sparrow said before Sam could. Dean reluctantly opened the door and peeked out. Girl was clothed and Sam still bare chested, but he could handle that. Right?

"It's alright Sam. I totally understand you need time as a family," Sparrow smiled happy as a pixie, completely oblivious to the look on Dean's face. Sam pulled his shirt over his head only to see the pretty girl turn around in the door again to look at Dean.

"But it's just.." she started and Sam looked puzzled over at them,

"What was it like?" she looked at Dean like some spacemen groupie and Dean couldn't possibly look more annoyed.

"They were grabby incandescent douchebags! Goodnight," Dean grumbled out and Sparrow just held up a hand and nodded in understanding.

"Too soon," she grinned and left the room with a tiny wave.

* * *

"You're upset," Sam said quietly and Dean turned back from the door slowly,

"Welcome back," his soulless little brother said quickly as if that would make anything better.

"Why thank you. Walking in on my brother having sex with a hippie is just the perfect welcome back party," Dean said sarcastically and Sam tilted his head a little.

"Yeah sorry about that. Should probably have closed the door," Sam nodded as if he understood Dean's point.

"No, Sam! That's not the freakin' point!" Dean raised his voice before slapping a hand to his forehead,

"I've been gone for an hour, man! You think this is the right time to jump in the hay?" Dean started at Sam.

"Jump in the hay?" Sam raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean," Dean grumbled. Sam nodded in slow motion before starting to rock on the back of his heels, not sure what they were waiting for, but assumed it was best for him to shut up.

"Well?" Dean spoke up first and sat down on the untouched bed.

"Hm?" Sam looked up at Dean,

"Oh. Yeah. The girl. She was helping me Dean," Sam informed and sat down on the bed Dean was refusing to sit on.

"You found anything interesting under the bed covers?" Dean ran his hands over his face tiredly.

"Oh yeah," Sam snickered, but pulled the smile right back off when Dean glared at him,

"Sorry. You've been gone for hours and we couldn't find anything else so..." he trailed off.

"What are you talking about," Dean pulled the arm of his jacket back to look at his clock, but then Sam poked his mobile in his face.

"4 am?" Dean gasped a little shocked.

"Yeah!" Sam confirmed,

"UFO time slip!" Sam suggested.

"My head hurts," Dean said out loud before Sam could go into theories about UFOs and whatever. Sam tilted his head again and squinted at Dean.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sam asked, faking his concern and put a hand on his brother's knee. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at the hand.

"No. I'm fine. I'm fine," Dean stood up again and shrugged out of his jacket,

"I won though," he made sure to tell Sam.

"Won what?" Sam wondered.

"Why you think they let me off? I went crazy! Hacking and slashing!" Dean grinned victoriously for a second before a disgusted grimace replaced it and his hands ran over his shirt.

"Maybe you should take a shower?" Sam suggested.

"Yes! I will do that. Right now," Dean pointed at the bathroom behind him and hurried in. Sam sighed and fell back on the bed, closing his eyes and feeling nothing.


End file.
